sporefandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Poppula
Tiedosto:Poppula_logo.png Onko muuten myös ProfSpore tunnuksesi? 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.51 (UTC) :Mulla on vaan yksi tunnus joka on poppula. mitä järkee siinä että tekis kaks tunnusta? --poppula 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.19 (UTC) ::Ei olisikaan mitään järkeä, miksi minulla olisi monta? Ei minulla ole! Joku voi kyllä haluta monta tunnusta, ENKÄ halua tällä loukata ketään! Hei! Olen jättänyt viestin käyttäjäsivullesi CoolBasic wikissä. Ilmoitin olevani todella hyvä wiki-koodaaja, muut löydät viestistä, jonka CoolBasic Wikiin jätin. Onko veljesi muuten se toinen käyttäjä? Vastaus Luin viestisi ja tein mitä käskit. Ja Mrzalli on minun veli Hups... Anteeksi mallineviesti! Väärä käyttäjä! 22. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.06 (UTC) :Minä en edes huomannut malline viestiä. Olin nääs Porijazzissa. Tervetulova! Tervetuloa ylläpitäjäksi! :) Sekopää 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.42 (UTC)Sekoopää : :-)--Poppula 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.44 (UTC) Spore Wikin logosta Hei! Muutin Spore Wikin logoa (uusi logo ei välttämättä ole vielä latautunut), koska englanninkielisen wikin logo on lähes samanlainen, ja minusta wikin logo voisi olla edes hieman uniikki, eikä vain kopio. Jätäthän kommenttia, jos logo bugittaa/vanha logo pitäisi palauttaa. Kiitos! 3. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.37 (UTC) :Ok--Poppula 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 06.20 (UTC) ::Mutta tuo uusin versio on se mikä oli ennenkin. Miksi palautit sen.--Poppula 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 06.22 (UTC) Vastauksia Ensiksikin Darksporen sivu oli sekavan näköinen ja onhan tässä Wikissä muistakin Spore -peleistä kuin perus-Sporesta. (Hero, Creatures jne.) Sekopää 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.10 (UTC)Sekopää :Pah. Musta tausta ja valkoinen teksti.--Ylläpitäjä Poppula 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.12 (UTC) Lisää Toiseksi, toivon että pysyt tästedes poissa MINUN keskustelusivultani... Ei sinun tarvitse minulle tarkoitettuihin viesteihin vastailla.. Sekopää 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.16 (UTC)Sekopää :Olenko tehnyt niin?--Ylläpitäjä Poppula 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.19 (UTC) :: Olet, ja minusta tuntuu, että jollakin on tainnut hurahtaa ylläpitäjyys päähän, ei pahalla... Sekopää 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.20 (UTC)Sekopää ::: Ainiin. Vastasin sen yhden tyypin viestiin. Okei. Voin lopettaa, se oli pikemminkin ystävällinen ele ja en tiennyt että suutut koska ei kukaan muu ole suuttunut ja nehän tekee sitä itellekin. Ja minullako on hurahtanut ylläpitäjyys päähän. Joo, ja eikä yhtään pahalla. Tyhmänäko minua pidät.--Ylläpitäjä Poppula 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.25 (UTC) :::: En tietenkään... Sovittanko pieni kinamme kuten ihmiset? :) Sekopää 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.27 (UTC)Sekopää ::::: Okei. Riita kannattaa lopettaa ennen kuin se kehityy isoksi.--Ylläpitäjä Poppula 6. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.34 (UTC) En tiedä En itseasiassa tiedä. Minusta ylläpitäjiä alkaisi olla jo tarpeeksi, mutta kaiketi tänne vielä yksi mahtuu. --Sekopää 25. syyskuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) Apua! Tarvitsen apua BetterSporen kanssa. Oon noudattanut ohjeita, mutta mitään ei tapahdu! Onko tää joku bugi, vai mikä? Siis ihan oikeesti Apuaa!. Solekian 25. syyskuuta 2010 kello 11.51 (UTC) :vastasin keskustelusivullasi.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 25. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.11 (UTC) ProfSporen ylläpitäjyys En ole muuten päässyt ylläpitäjäksi, pääsenkö kuitenkin vai en? Miten?Käyttäjä:ProfSpore :Minusta sinun pitäisi päästä.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 29. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.47 (UTC) :::Kiitos, Poppula, kiva tietää, että voisin päästä. Käyttäjä:ProfSpore ::::Ja pääsinkin ProfSpore :::::Onnittelut!--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 30. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.15 (UTC) Värilliset allekirjoitukset Eli miten niitä saa, kun itse sellaisen haluaisin? --X-O 30. syyskuuta 2010 klo 14.53 :Ne saa jos: #Mene omaan käyttäjäsivuusi. #Laita hiiri oman "Avatar-kuvan" päälle. Eli se mikä on minulla tuo höyhenhattuinen otus (Poppula-otus). #Paina sieltä tullutta linkkiä jossa lukee: Muuta #Sitten päädyt asetukset-sivulle. Siellä on kohta nimeltä Allekirjoitus. #Kirjoita kenttään (helpommin kopioi) tämä: [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] #Mustaa sana "green" ja laita siihen haluamasi väri Englanniksi. # Ja laita muotoilematon allekirjoitus. #Ja lopuksi paina "Tallena asetukset" --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 30. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.11 (UTC) ::Kiitti --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 1. lokakuuta 2010 klo 14.27 :::Ollos hyvä.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 08.41 (UTC) Uusi käyttäjäsivusi Ihan kiva toi --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 2. lokakuuta 2010 klo 14.32 :Kiitti.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 15.31 (UTC) Vastaus Jos olet ladannut päivityksiä, joita tulee aina joskus, niin olet saanut myös moodin. --[[Käyttäjä:Sekopää|'Sekopää']] 5. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.50 (UTC) :Aha. Kiitti.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 5. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.07 (UTC) Sekalaista: Eli ekakski: Millä nimellä olet Sporepediassa? Toiseksi: Kun tuossa käyttäjäsivullasi lukee, että olet myös RuneWikissä niin pelaatko peliä RuneScape ja paljonko? --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 8. lokakuuta 2010 klo 16.28 :Minä en ole vielä Sporepediassa ja minä en ole pelannut runescapea noin kuukauteen. Alkoi vähän kyllästyttään kun pelasin sitä koko ajan ja free-tehtävät alkoi loppumaan. Paitsi Dragon slayer johon minulla ei ole sopivia aseita lohikäärmeen listimiseen. Mutta kyllä se on alkanut taas vähän kiinnostaan.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 8. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.00 (UTC) :Lisäksi:Kun teen sinne käyttäjän niin olen Poppula.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 8. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.02 (UTC) ::OK. No sitte ku oot sporepediassa niin ilmottele. Ja itse pelasin joskur RuneScapea (eli 'runea') ja ukko on nyt vissii 62 lvl ja tehty lähes kaikki free (f2p) tehtävät, joten questpointtei kasassa vissii jotain... n. 42 ehkä... ja dragon slayer oli tehty jne... mut en enää pelaa sitä ku on mun mielest tylsä peli. En oo käyny ukolla vuoteen Eli tämmöstä. --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 8. lokakuuta 2010 klo 18.13 ::Ainii... Millä nimimerkillä pelaat? --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 8. lokakuuta 2010 klo 18.14 :::Joo,millä nimimerkillä sinä olet siella sporepediassa.ja minä oon Runessa nimeltä Soturi alex5 (nimi on ehkä vähän lapsellinen mutta tein sen kahdeksan vuotiaana). [[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 9. lokakuuta 2010 kello 06.07 (UTC) ::::Sporepediassa olen nimellä Guanpolo ja runessa olen Valiant air7. --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 9. lokakuuta 2010 klo 9.55 :::::Korjaus: Sporepediassa olen nimellä Guampolo. --[[käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 9. lokakuuta 2010 klo 15.41 Moi. Voiko muute käyttäjänimeään vaihtaa? --Agentti 0,07 13. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 15.00 (UTC) Sim-asiaa Minulla oli Sims2 ja Sims2 lemmikkielämää PS2:kkoselle, mutta möin ne kun aloin pelata enemmän Sporea. --[[Käyttäjä:Sekopää|'Sekopää']] 10. lokakuuta 2010 kello 06.06 (UTC) Käyttäjäsivun värillinen tausta Eli miten saan käyttäjäsivun taustan väriä vaihdettua? Kun siihen pitää lisätä se joku tietty komentosarja ja ite en tiiä niistä mitään... Ja ku haluaisin sivuni taustan vaaleanvihreäksi. Eli voitko jotenkin auttaa? --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 10. lokakuuta 2010 klo 10:42 :Ei enää mitään. The Someone autto mua jo... --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 12. lokakuuta 2010 klo 16:19 ::Huomasinkin jo.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 12. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.27 (UTC) Miten muokkaan sivuani? Eli tervehdys Poppula... Minulla olisi kysymys... Miten ihmeessä saa sivuaan muokattua?? :D mm. miten saa nuo laatikot joissa puhutaan mm. "Tämä käyttäjä pitää kropoista aina kun on nälkä!" Terveisin 00metro :Okei. Ne puhe laatikot ovat käyttäjälatikoita ja kaikki käyttäjälaatikot näkyvät sivulla Luokka:Käyttäjälaatikot. Sitten klikkaa jotain ja jos se on vaikka: Malline:Käyttäjä Avaruuspeli niin kirjoita käyttäjäsivullesi: . Mallineet ovat sivuja jotka pläntätään toiseen sivuun laittamalla sen mallineen nimi -merkkien väliin. Jos et tiedä miten ne saa näppäimistölläsi niin ne löytyy muokkausikkunan alapuolella heti "Wikimerkkejä"-kohdan jälkeen. Ja kannattaa aina painaa esikatselu nappia ennen "Tallenna sivu"-nappia. Ja allekirjoitus kannatta tehdä:~~~~ --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 15. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.00 (UTC) Miten muokataan sivua? Minulla oli sama asia kuin 00metrolla. Ohjeista meitä sitten kun jaksat. (: Terveisin HyperSpore Galactic Edition Eli katoin tosta, että sulla olis se. Kerrotko jotain siitä, ku ite en oo ihan perillä? --X-O 18. lokakuuta 2010 klo 7:10 :Galactic Editionissa peli on ihan normaali. Mukana on vaan jotain DVDeitä jotka kertovat sporesta ja yksi sen tekemisestä. Ja oli myös yksi kirja jossa on kuvia Sporesta ja kun se oli keskeneräinen. Se on vielä mukavasti vajaa eli sinne boksiin mahtuu pari lisäosaa.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 18. lokakuuta 2010 kello 07.07 (UTC) ::Mutta eli tuleeko siinä mukana siis Spore? PS: En jaksanu laittaa parempaa allekkirjotusta... --X-O 18. lokakuuta 2010 klo: 14:39 :::No tietysti siinä tulee spore. Ja tarkemmin sen sisältö on: :::*Spore -peli :::*The making of -DVD :::*How build better being -DVD (oikeastan National Geographig dokkari) :::*The art of spore -A5 kirja :::*Galaktic handbook -Ohje :::Ja lisäksi sinne mahtuu lisäosa.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 20. lokakuuta 2010 kello 06.13 (UTC) ::::OK...No hiiskatti mulla vaan tämmönen: Spore on jo, joten se tulis siinä turhaan mukana... no mut kiitti ku selvensit [[Käyttäjä:X-O|[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']]]] 20. lokakuuta 2010 kello 11.05 (UTC) Mikä nimi Sporessa? Mikä nimi sulla on Sporessa? Ja oletko jakanut "Hurabon sademetsät"? Olisi kiva tietää...91.145.96.72 18. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.15 (UTC) :en ole jakanut Huraboa. Kun on ongelmia netin kanssa joten Sporessa minä en pääse nettiin. --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 19. lokakuuta 2010 kello 08.08 (UTC) Tämmönen problema: Eli olin pyytäny jelppii, että miten tehään värillinen allekirjotus. oon noudattanu ohjeitas, mutta ku laitan tän allekirjotuskoodin ~~~~ tulee tällee: [[Käyttäjä:X-O|[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']]]] 20. lokakuuta 2010 kello 11.07 (UTC) :Pistä muotoilematon allekirjoitus.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 22. lokakuuta 2010 kello 06.51 (UTC) ::Kiitti --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D 22. lokakuuta 2010 kello 06.59 (UTC) =) Kiva logo! --88.112.138.96 26. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.50 (UTC) :On. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D 29. lokakuuta 2010 kello 04.57 (UTC) :: Tein sen ihan itse GIMPillä.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 29. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.51 (UTC) :::Miten sait ton Kropon ja ton Fantin tonne? Ja onks se GIMP hyväkin, en oo meinaa käyttäny sitä ikinä? Ai nii ja kiva allekkirjoitus --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D 30. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.00 (UTC) ::::Gimp on tosi hyvä ohjelma. Ja voit kopioida minun etusivuni koodista ne jutut ja laittaa oman kuvasi jo olevan kuvan kohdalle ja sijaintia voi muokata niitä numeroita muuttamalla. Minä en nyt ehdi antaa parempia neuvoja kun olen nyt ATK:oon tunnilla. En ehkä edes saisi käydä muualla sivuilla. --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 1. marraskuuta 2010 kello 12.38 (UTC) ::::PS. Olen tekemässä PowerPoint esitystä Sporesta.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 1. marraskuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) Galactic Edition (jatkoa) Joo, eli siis mitkä kaikki tuotteet siinä on suomeksi/saa suomen kielellä? Siis pelin lisäks. (julistetta ei lasketa) --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D kirjoitti viestin 3. marraskuuta 2010 kello 14.31 (UTC) :Ai niin ja sitte toivoisin pikaista vastausta. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D kirjoitti viestin 3. marraskuuta 2010 kello 14.50 (UTC) ::Joo siis vain Spore on kokonaan suomea. DVDeissä on tekstitys. Ja siksi minä en vastaa aina pikaisesti kun on paljon muuta hommia. mm. Sporen peluu...--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 3. marraskuuta 2010 kello 16.57 (UTC) :::Anteek vielä jos voit tarkentaa, niin että onko se DVD tekstitys suomeksi? --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D (pistä viestiä | muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 4. marraskuuta 2010 kello 12.09 (UTC) ::::No tietysti.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 4. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.32 (UTC) :::::HIENOA! Kiitos ja paljon --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D (pistä viestiä | muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 5. marraskuuta 2010 kello 04.45 (UTC) ::::::Eipä kestä. --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 5. marraskuuta 2010 kello 12.48 (UTC) :::::::Hommasin sen. Jos et ois kertonu että niissä on suomennos, niin en ois älynny hankkia sitä. Viel kerran kiitos --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] =D (pistä viestiä | muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 9. marraskuuta 2010 kello 12.23 (UTC) ::::::::Ollos hyvä. Muutes.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 10. marraskuuta 2010 kello 16.10 (UTC) Ajattele ennen kuin teet Pari asiaa. 1) Sillä äänestyssivulla luki selvästi, että "Äänestys avautuu 1. joulukuuta, ja sivu oli vielä lukittukin. Älä äänestä ensin. 2) Spore on jo suositeltu sivu, joten et voi äänestää sitä. 3) Avaruuspeliä ei voi äänestää hyväksi sivuksi, sillä se on jo suositeltu sivu. Koitas alkaa lukemaan ne asiat tarkemmin. 30. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.18 (UTC) :Niinpä. Voi hitsi. Sori.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 3. joulukuuta 2010 kello 07.41 (UTC) ohjelmointi hhmmm... Tää ei kyllä oo kovin aiheeseen liittyvää mutta näin että käyt Coolbasic wikissä, ja ohjelmoit peliä. Mäki käytän coolbasicia ja oon tekemässä lentokonepeliä, mutta en tajua miten tehään polku omaan kansioon, mä oon joutunu aina liittämään tiedostoja coolbasicin media kansioon, jos haluan jonkun kuvan. Voisitko kertoo että miten polkujen tekeminen onnistuu? :Okei. Ensinäkin jos esimerkiksi tallennat pelin johonkin kansioon nimeltä vaikka: "lentopeli" ja sinne kansion nimeltä: "kuvat" niin pitää peliin kirjoittaa: nimi=loadimage ("kuvat/kuvannimi.bmp"). tuo bmp voi olla myös esim png tiedostosta riippuen. Ja ei tarvitse kirjoittaa ("C:/työpöytä/lentopeli/kuvat/kuva.png") sillä sekin toimii, mutta jos peli on kansiossa lentopeli niin voi jättää sen kansion ja sitä edelliset kirjoittamatta. Jos et ymmärtänyt kun minä en ole kovin hyvä selittämään niin kysy tarkennusta. .--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 22. joulukuuta 2010 kello 11.46 (UTC) Tajusin Kyllä älysin, kiitos toi autto paljo The Sims Eli sinähän silloin joskus jotain niistä simsseistä kysyit, ku meinasit wikin tehä. Siis teit jo sen SimCity wikinkin. Itse aattelin, että voisin lähteä väsäilee jonkunlaista The Sims -wikiä. Itse en vaan yksin sinne aio lähtee, eli onko sinulla kiinnostusta tulla? --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 23. joulukuuta 2010 kello 08.00 (UTC) :Jaa... En vastaustasi odotellut... The Sims Wikiin pääsee täältä. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 23. joulukuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) ::Wiki on siis vielä hyvin kesken, eli ei kun muokkailemaan. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 23. joulukuuta 2010 kello 09.18 (UTC) .. Hyvää uuttavuotta 2011! :) --[[Käyttäjä:Sekopää|'Sekopää']] 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 20.19 (UTC) :Kiitos.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 1. tammikuuta 2011 kello 13.16 (UTC) Outoo Hyvä Poppula! Miksi ette saa botti-osia? Ne voi ladata ihan helposti! --ROBUBOBU 13. tammikuuta 2011 kello 17.24 (UTC) :Miten ne saa? Siis ilman energiajuomien juomista.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 15. tammikuuta 2011 kello 08.07 (UTC) :Annan pari vinkkiä! Mene botti-osapakkaus sivuun löydät sieltä linkin missä lukee botti-osien lataus ja paina siitä niin se menee suoraan botti-osa sivuule missä sen voi ladata ilman koodia. Toinen asia: DrPepper ei ole energia juoma vaan limonaadi! Selkiskö! Aloita lataus!!--ROBUBOBU 15. tammikuuta 2011 kello 19.01 (UTC) ::Ahaa. Ja joku sanooi että se on energiajuoma enkä ole tarkastanut asiaa sen jälkeen.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 18. tammikuuta 2011 kello 15.00 (UTC) Kapteeni ja kulkuneuvot Ajattelin kysyä, että tiedätkö kuinka kapteenin saa kulkuneuvoon, vain voiko se edes saada sinne? Teen nimittäin yhtä seikkailua ja siihen yritän saada kapteenia jotenkin sinne kulkuneuvoon. [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 25. helmikuuta 2011 kello 09.27 (UTC) :ei mitenkään, toivottavasti uudessa päivityksessä sen saa.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 19. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 12.14 (UTC) Käyttäjä sporepediassa! Mikä sun käyttäjätunnus on sporepediassa?--ROBUBOBU 3. toukokuuta 2011 kello 15.56 (UTC) Hyvä sisältö Ehdottaisin, että tekisimme uuden luokan näiden hyvä ja suositeltu sivu lisäksi: Hyvä sisältö. Äänestäisimme siis tänne kirjoitetuista sisältö -artikkeleista parhaita. Eli ei liittyisi mitenkään Maxisin valitsemiin parhaisiin luomuksiin, vaan käyttäjien tänne kirjoittamiin ja kertomiin luomuksiin. Eli mitä mieltä olet? Jos jokin jäi epäselväksi, kysy. Toivoisin nääs ylläpitäjien mielipidettä asiaan... --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 11. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 08.12 (UTC) :Tosi hyvä idea. Onkohan muissa Spore wikeissä tätä. [[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 11. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 17.52 (UTC) ::Luulen että ei... Hmm, taidan alkaa jo katsomaan pohjia tähän. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 12. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 03.59 (UTC) :::Kehitin mallineen Suositeltu sisältö. Kuvahan on siis (ainakin toistaiseksi): Tiedosto:Suositeltu Sisältö Willosaur.gif :::Eli mitäs mieltä olet? :::--[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 12. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 04.26 (UTC) ::::Olen luullakseni saanut jo riittävän suostumuksen ehdotukseeni, sinä ja Sekopäähän kannatitte, joten alan valmistamaan tätä. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 12. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 04.43 (UTC) :::::Noniin, homma on toiminnassa. Enmsimmäisten suositeltujen sivujen äänestys löytyy täältä. Ei muuta kun äänestämään --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 12. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 05.55 (UTC) ::::::Hyvä.[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 20. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 13.44 (UTC) Suositellut sisältösivut -loppuäänestys Muistahan, että jokaisen tulisi äänestää neljää parasta, jotta homma saataisiin... paremmin ratkaistua. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 24. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 05.27 (UTC) :Ok.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 28. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 10.25 (UTC) Kiitos --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 10. joulukuuta 2011 kello 18.55 (UTC) Suuräänestys Spore Wikissä, kuten tapana on, on taas aloitettu erilaisten suositeltujen sivujen äänestys. Tervetuloa äänestämään, sillä kaikkien mielipide on tärkeä! Linkki: Uuden vuoden suuri suositeltujen sivujen äänestys --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? kirjoitti viestin 1. tammikuuta 2012 kello 07.36 (UTC) Swords and Sandals suomi wiki Muuten, jos pelaat niin voitko auttaa? http://fi.swordsandsandalssuomi.wikia.com/wiki/Swords_and_Sandals_suomi_Wiki Tosta pääsee sinne. Chatti Lähin pois chatistä koska et vastannut viesteihin. Tuun huomiseks klo 10. Tuu sillo sinne jos haluut. '- Palauttaja Kokkopalo' 40px (Valita täällä) jätti viestin 3. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 21.19 (UTC) :Katoin leffaa ja chatti jäi päälle :( Huomenna en voi olla koneella.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 4. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 14.55 (UTC) ---- Pääsekkö ehkä chattiin jossain vaiheessa? '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 4. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 07.09 (UTC) :Sori, ite en kerkeekään just nyt. :( '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 4. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 07.39 (UTC) ::kai maanantaina joskus. --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 4. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 14.55 (UTC) :::Vaikka. '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 4. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 15.00 (UTC) ::::Mennään kaikki kolme huomenna klo 11. :::::Kuten jo ilmoitin kokolle, niin itse olen koulussa tuolloin. Eli olisiko klo 15 ok? '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 5. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 05.29 (UTC) ::::::Mulle käy. '- Palauttaja Kokkopalo' 40px (Valita täällä) jätti viestin 5. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 07.08 (UTC) :::::::Minulta loppuu koulu aina klo 15. --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 5. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 17.48 (UTC) ::::::::Aha, okei, toi pitää jatkossa huomioida. Multa loppuu useasti klo 14, mutta välillä pääsen myöhemminkin... '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 25px|Menivätkö värit väärin päin? (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 6. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 04.44 (UTC) :::::::::En usko pääseväni tänään Chattiin klo 15. '- Palauttaja Kokkopalo' 40px (Valita täällä) jätti viestin 6. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 08.22 (UTC) Kaveri Mil nimel sä pelaat sporee ku mä en löyd sua sielt.--Thekropo 6. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 17.07 (UTC) :Pelaan offline. --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 6. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 17.09 (UTC) ::Pääsetkö chattiin? '- Palauttaja Kokkopalo' 40px (Valita täällä) jätti viestin 6. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 17.39 (UTC) Pieni GIMP logo-ongelma Eli pyörittelen parin kaverin kanssa yhtä todella alussa olevaa wikiä aiheen Civilization -pelisarja. Tein meille logon (Siis sen, mikä näkyy sivupalkissa, en sitä, mutä me juuri täällä Spore Wikissä uusimme), mutta siinä tuli myös tuo valkoisten rajojen ongelma. Osaatko auttaa? Kuva on tässä: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/spore/fi/images/f/f4/CivWikiV2.ico '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 34px ([[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:X-O|'K']] | [[Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/X-O|'M']]) kirjoitti viestin 10. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 06.47 (UTC) Chat Tuutko chattiin? '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 34px ([[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:X-O|'K']] | [[Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/X-O|'M']]) kirjoitti viestin 10. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 08.52 (UTC) Etusivu Oisko sulla mitään ideoita, miten me saatais etusivu päivitettyä uudelle tyylillemme? Mulla ittellä ei hirveesti ole, ja kun yritin jotain tehä, niin en saanu mitään aikaseksi. Mutta mun mielestä etusivu tarttis kunnon uudelleenrakennuksen, eli siis sivun rakenne voitais kokonaan uusia. Pitäis vaan keksiä, että miten. '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 34px ([[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:X-O|'K']] | [[Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/X-O|'M']]) kirjoitti viestin 10. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 09.50 (UTC) :otettaisiinko mallia enku wikistä? --[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 10. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 10.18 (UTC) ::Jotain tollasta jakoa voisi. Ja pyöristetyt kulmat ainakin on tyylikkäät. Mutta ei silti matkita liikaa, jotta ei olla liian enkkuwikimäisiä. Ja ainakin tuo palkki, missä on pelivaiheiden jutut, niin sen voisi säilyttää aika sellaisenaan, se on tyylikäs. Ja tietty sivun taustaväri saisi olla valkoinen. '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 34px ([[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:X-O|'K']] | [[Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/X-O|'M']]) kirjoitti viestin 10. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 14.24 (UTC) Mittari Eikös tossa pitäisi lukea tuhannen muokkauksen mittari. Tai jotain vastaavaa. Eikä tuhannen artikkelin mittari? '- Palauttaja Kokkopalo' 40px (Valita täällä) jätti viestin 10. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 12.11 (UTC) Message Wall Nyt heräsi kiinnostus Message Walliinkin, sillä wikia karsi pois Jätä viesti -painikkeen. Joten jos alammekin käyttää Message Wallia, onko OK? '- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 34px ([[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:X-O|'K']] | [[Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/X-O|'M']]) kirjoitti viestin 14. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 13.18 (UTC)